The invention relates to an apparatus for utilizing the heat and humidity generated by an electric clothes dryer to heat and humidify an enclosure or room.
The modern electric clothes dryer produces a substantial amount of heat and water vapor in the process of drying clothes. The conventional dryer is installed so that the exhaust gases are passed to the exterior of the building thus losing this energy and humidity to the surrounding atmosphere.
Under certain conditions, it would be desirable to use the heat and humidity generated by the dryer to heat and humidify the inside atmosphere of a dwelling. This is especially true in the cold, dry portions of the United States.
The present invention is an apparatus for heating and humidifying the inside atmosphere of a dwelling by making use of the exhaust gases of a clothes dryer.